Hysterectomy (surgical removal of the uterus) is performed on approximately 600,000 women annually in the United States. Hysterectomy is often the therapeutic choice for the treatment of uterine cancer, adenomyosis, menorrhagia, prolapse, dysfunctional uterine bleeding (abnormal menstrual bleeding that has no discrete anatomic explanation such as a tumor or growth), and muscular tumors of the uterus, known as leimyoma or uterine fibroids.
However, hysterectomy is a drastic treatment, having many undesirable characteristics. Thus, any method which can approximate the therapeutic result of a hysterectomy without removing the uterus would be a significant improvement in this field. Newer treatment methods have been developed for some diseases which may spare these women a hysterectomy.
In 1995, it was demonstrated that uterine fibroids could be treated without hysterectomy using a non-surgical therapy, specifically comprising bilateral intraluminal occlusion of the uterine arteries (Ravina et al., “Arterial Embolization to Treat Uterine Myomata”, Lancet Sep. 9, 1995; Vol. 346; pp. 671-672, incorporated in its entirety herein). This technique is known as “uterine artery embolization”. In this technique, uterine arteries are accessed via a transvascular route from a common femoral artery into the left and right uterine arteries.
The uterus has a dual (or redundant) blood supply, the primary blood supply being from the bilateral uterine arteries, and the secondary blood supply from the bilateral ovarian arteries. Consequently, when both uterine arteries are occluded, i.e. bilateral vessel occlusion, the uterus and the fibroids contained within the uterus are both deprived of their blood supply. However, as demonstrated by Ravina et al., the effect on the fibroid is greater than the effect on the uterus. In most instances, the fibroid withers and ceases to cause clinical symptoms. See also Burbank, et al., “Uterine Artery Occlusion by Embolization or Surgery for the Treatment of Fibroids: A Unifying Hypothesis—Transient Uterine Ischemia,” The Journal of the American Association of Gynecologic Laparoscopists, November 2000, Vol. 7, No.4 Supplement, pp. S3-S49. U.S. Pat. No. 6,254,601, to Burbank et al., entitled “Methods for Occlusion of the Uterine Arteries,” describes numerous devices and methods useful for occluding a uterine artery by penetrating the tissue of the patient to access the uterine artery.
However, catheter-based uterine artery embolization under radiologic direction is a complicated procedure, requiring special equipment and expertise. Accordingly, far fewer uterine artery embolizations than hysterectomies are performed for uterine fibroids which are symptomatic.
What is needed, therefore, are devices and methods to detect blood vessels and blood flow in blood vessels, and devices and methods to occlude blood flow in blood vessels such as the uterine arteries that can be used by physicians of ordinary skill in a simple medical setting or environment to aid in the therapeutic occlusion of arteries.